


I'm sorry

by Iamnotthewriteryourelookingfor



Category: Iron Man: Armored Adventures
Genre: F/M, Gene Khan POV, Just something i wrote, Poetry, Trash Ship, it's super old so please don't judge me harshly, rather terrible poetry, this is old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:29:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6587542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamnotthewriteryourelookingfor/pseuds/Iamnotthewriteryourelookingfor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm sorry, Pepper. Gene thought as he vanished in a ball of bright light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm sorry

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago, as in back when the first season of Armoured Adventures wad released.  
> I did kinda ship these two back then because I had an addiction to ships that didn't have a snowflakes chance in hell.   
> I haven't watched it in a while so I don't know if I still ship it or not.

There is so much I wanted to tell you  
So much I needed to say  
And yet here I stand before you  
Before I go away  
  
All I ever wanted  
From deep inside my heart  
Is to tell you what you mean to me  
And to never be apart  
  
But now that dream has gone  
Vanished in the night  
And all that we could ever be  
Will never stand in the sun light.


End file.
